


indulgence and instant gratification

by opanimeboy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Tarot Zine, Alcohol, Character Study, Gen, If you think it's an euphemism? it is., Winter Troupe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opanimeboy/pseuds/opanimeboy
Summary: “The Devil tarot represents the shadow of one’s self, sexuality, attachment and detachment, restriction, and releasing limiting beliefs. Reading tarot is an art I dabbled once as there’s so much to be taken from it whether you’re reading your own cards or having them read. For instance, one particular reading when I was in Florence--”“Arisu, you’re actually being noisy,” Hisoka jabbed.“Rude! Let me finish! Azuma-san is, ehem, a fine adult specimen who’s mysterious and deep. It’s a bit fitting, no?”“For me, sex appeal and enigmatic mystique remind me of devils. It…  wouldn't be too far off the mark, if it’s alright for me to say, Azuma-san,” added Tsumugi.Thinking on it could have been the alcohol talking, or Azuma was just feeling his age tonight.
Kudos: 28
Collections: A3 Tarot Zine





	indulgence and instant gratification

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for @A3Tarot zine on Twitter! I had the honor to work along so many talented creators. Thank you one final time to the mods who put so much care into organizing and putting together everything!
> 
> https://twitter.com/A3Tarot?s=09
> 
> Everyday I think about that little comic with Tsumugi being able to read his fellow Mankai members except Azuma who just stares back and makes Tsumugi blush. I understand.

Azuma flipped open to the unfinished page in his coloring book. Usually, it was a calming pastime for him, filling in the lines and sipping on a spirit, but tonight was different. Not as much of an artist as Homare, he was bothered over being stuck on a particular piece - a sensual devil with an outstretched hand. The jumbo sized coloring book, the theme being tarot cards, was another present from the Long Legged Witch. After steadily chipping away at it, he was stumped. The devil’s sultry stare and beckoning curves were taunting Azuma who gulped some of his liquor down with less finesse than he’d use in public. It felt like swallowing rocks, and that was _not_ his intention despite the way he’d concocted it. Guy was out with Izumi on a grocery run, and everyone else was off doing whatever they did, so he was left to his own devices.

Most people were surprised over his hobby, understandably. It could be considered childish - something for kids to expand their imagination with. Perhaps that was the reason why he enjoyed it so much. He didn't remember what he liked as a child, and he didn't pick up coloring until he was well into adulthood. There were a few colorful memories of family board games and playing ball with his brother, but the world was gray and tedious for a long time after them.

He’d come a long way from being a lonely person who'd worked as strangers' confidants to someone who roomed with men of similar interests. It was almost funny how different he was because of Mankai Company and its dedication to changing lives. Growing up, he'd been detached from what could have been. He _wished_ he didn’t remember all of the time spent away from his adopted family’s house, squandering days with people who only wanted something from him and vice versa. His allure and charms helped him get what he wanted at the best of times. At the worst, his appearance and how he held himself put him at an arm's length. Azuma picked up a white pencil and wielded it between his fingers -- his personal double edged sword.

When he'd joined, he didn't know what he was getting into. The Director gave him a home that challenged him and made him more honest than he'd been in decades. Ironically, he didn't expect to have himself put into the spotlight, but he didn’t regret it. So recently in the grand scheme of things, he'd gotten so enraptured in stage play and his fellow actors that he’d feel guilty for sticking around had he been a better man.

His coloring book and drink had been temporarily abandoned. He closed his eyes and imagined the pleasant chatter of his friends until he realized he wasn’t imagining things. Speak of the devil -- there was a quiet knock at the door. Azuma didn’t bother smothering his gleeful invitation when Guy shuffled in with four others in tow, grumbles and cheers of “hello’s” behind him. Familiar with the room, everyone took their usual seats around Azuma’s circular low table. Hisoka made himself comfy sprawled half on the floor and half on Azuma’s lap, and Tasuku laid down two plastic grocery bags beside himself.

“Sorry to intrude, Yukishiro.”

"This is your room too, Guy. You don’t need to knock."

"I would not have wanted to interrupt anything.”

“You could never, I’m glad to have the company. Did everyone go shopping with you?”

“We just happened to meet at home. Guy said you were relaxing, so kick us out if we’re bothers,” Tasuku interjected.

“My, my. Am I really that temperamental with how much you guys think I want you to leave?”

“Didn’t know if you’d be going to sleep, that’s all,” said Hisoka.

These boys were so sweet and considerate of him; they’d give him smile lines sooner than later at this rate. To calm himself down, he softly stroked Hisoka’s hair.

“Azuma-san, what is this new book you’re working on?” Homare gestured.

“I’ve put the others on hold for this giant tarot-themed one. Though, as you can see, I haven’t gotten too far on it…”

“Is this the devil…?” Tsumugi’s voice wavered. Azuma couldn’t figure out why until he saw what the others, Hisoka excluded as he gave up trying to sit up, were seeing.

The art was suggestive if one were to let their mind wander. Besides the protruding goat horns and ripped leathery wings, the humanoid was dressed in fancy garb - tight pants and a clasped corset flattering the figure plus a lace see-through shirt that left little to the imagination. No softness was found in the point of their nails, an arrowed tail, and the forked tongue sticking out. A caricature of something to be desired, it was a pretty sight. Azuma nearly laughed out loud after glancing at the similar squeamish or embarrassed faces surrounding him.

“Ah, it’s making me blush a little with its sensuality…” mumbled Tsumugi.

Tasuku shook his head in response. “It reminds me of some plays I've been in, but mostly of Reo with the long hair."

That was enough to derail Tsumugi and Azuma. “What plays have you been in that remind you of _this_?” and “This reminds you of Reo?” were uttered one after another.

“Mhm. Remi was pretty fond of devil imagery. Nothing this sexy, though- …”

Azuma had heard enough. Shooting Tasuku a small grin, he teased “Is that what you think of my character? I consider him an extension of myself, Tasuku.”

“Ugh, it’s too late for this. If I give you the snack I bought for you, can we move on?”

“I suppose,” he giggled.

“...Just for confirmation, Takato is ashamed because he said Azuma is physically appealing, right?” Guy deadpanned.

“Oh my god.”

Hisoka snorted and everyone besides Tasuku and Homare laughed, the former rubbing his temple and the latter too in his thoughts.

“The Devil tarot represents the shadow of one’s self, sexuality, attachment and detachment, restriction, and releasing limiting beliefs. Reading tarot is an art I dabbled once as there’s so much to be taken from it whether you’re reading your own cards or having them read. For instance, one particular reading when I was in Florence--”

“Arisu, you’re _actually_ being noisy,” Hisoka jabbed.

“Rude! Let me finish! Azuma-san is, ehem, a fine adult specimen who’s mysterious and deep. It’s a bit fitting, no?”

“For me, sex appeal and enigmatic mystique remind me of devils. It… wouldn't be too far off the mark, if it’s alright for me to say, Azuma-san,” added Tsumugi.

Thinking on it could have been the alcohol talking, or he was just feeling his age tonight. In his previous profession, he was accustomed to other's attention, their whispered secrets and blatant adoration. His customers liked him for his mind just as much as what else he had to offer. That's what they'd tell him, word for word; Azuma knew they were just as lonely as him. Multitudes of no strings attached relationships with hefty paychecks gave him a decent living, but the times he was alone were so much darker. There had never been anyone he _truly_ had those nights.

Winter Troupe survived because they'd been broken down alongside one another, only to put themselves _and_ each other back together. Mature intimacy was sought after and hard won with as much pushing Izumi did for their debut play to shine, and it developed into something more. Tsumugi was their sweet leader with inspiring dedication that had worked its way into Azuma. Homare was unforgettable and too cute with his tangents and unique way of seeing things. Hisoka could be Azuma's soft, needy pet that he held tight and spoiled. Guy was their newest addition, but it was almost as if there were a position waiting for him to fill with the size of his potential. And Tasuku, a tactless and endearing force of nature, had truly opened Azuma up like no other. His precious Winter Troupe had helped him move on and gave him the opportunity to be vulnerable. With pride and possessiveness, he truly believed they felt the same way about him - or else they were very good actors (which he didn't doubt). There was more to Azuma than soft-spoken good looks and his teasing nature that they were intimately aware of - but if that was the role he was cast by them tonight, he’d gladly play the part.

“No offense taken,” replied Azuma.

“Yukishiro, you said you weren’t progressing on this piece. Can we help?” asked Guy.

Hisoka begrudgingly perked up and leaned fully on Azuma. All eyes were on him like the spotlight of a stage, exciting and just as nerve-wracking. Something greedy and warm gripped him, and his smile turned sly.

“If you’re all willing, I’d love a hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the Devil Azuma tarot card by Giul which I got 100000% of the sexiness inspiration.
> 
> https://twitter.com/nocturnalit_y/status/1314965923187564545?s=19
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please do check out the zine -- it's free!!!!!! And lastly, kudos and comments make me smile for years. 😳🥰


End file.
